


rest at ease

by healing



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/pseuds/healing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if he’s unconsciously shifted closer to guy, well, he isn’t going to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rest at ease

**Author's Note:**

> tried writing the best friend's otp. i haven't played abyss in years and this is a ship i only got into through him so i'm hoping it isn't *too* terrible. set in some kind of au where asch is traveling with the party because i do what i want.

everyone has already turned into their rooms for the night (except for quite possibly jade, who has a strange tendency to wander off at random) and the heavy blanket of silence is all but suffocating asch. insomnia isn’t anything uncommon, more like an old friend he can’t seem to get rid of — there’s a lot on his mind. he glares up at the ceiling with lifeless eyes until there’s a sudden knock at his door.

he doesn’t have time to question it before guy is peering his head in with a tender smile. “hey,” he says, like it’s totally normal to be sneaking into his room at 1:00 in the morning. “can’t sleep. i had a feeling you couldn’t either.”

"… what gave you that idea?" asch asks, dumbfounded. guy chuckles and closes the door behind him.

"just a hunch i had. i’d like to think i’m starting to get to know you better."

inwardly, asch panics, because the smile curving guy’s lips is too — too _something_ for someone like him. he doesn’t know how to describe it but he feels like it should be aimed at that idiot luke, not him. after all, luke is the person guy cares about. not him. _not him._

guy isn’t bothered by asch’s lack of reply. “hope you don’t mind some company?” it’s phrased like a question, but not _really,_ and suddenly, guy is striding over to the bed and sliding in next to him.

asch’s face goes as red as his hair.

"what are you _doing?!_ "

guy haphazardly tosses an arm around him. “cuddling.”

"i don’t — i mean — why are you — _why._ i don’t cuddle."

"well, i do," guy answers simply, "and i wanted to cuddle with you. there are a lot of things i want to do with you, asch, and i don’t want to push, but it’d be nice if you'd let me in once in awhile. i know things started out rough, believe me, but..."

"shouldn’t you be cozying up to the stupid replica instead? i think you have the wrong room. i’m not him."

"yeah. i know you aren’t. i haven’t slept in the same bed with luke since he was a little kid having nightmares." guy makes a face. "he’s my best friend — it’d be pretty weird now. _this_ isn’t weird, though. i don’t think so, anyway."

how guy can be so laid back about this is utterly beyond his comprehension. his racing heart has settled just a bit, though, and if he’s unconsciously shifted closer to guy, well, he isn’t going to admit it.

"no. this is definitely weird."

"well, unless you kick me out, i’m staying. i get lonely all by myself. jade isn’t a very good roommate."

asch’s lips quirk upward. damn it.

"just shut up and go to sleep."

guy hums and closes his eyes. when his breathing has evened out, asch scoots closer, drops his head on his shoulder and passes out.


End file.
